Kaisoo (is) not real
by Ai Zhi Lan
Summary: KaiSoo is real or not?. ada apa dengan kai?. Ada apa dengan Dio?. *summarry apaan ini?* Chap 2 Apdet!. tambah rumit tambah bulet? or tambah asyik?. KaiSoo just official couple or REALLY COUPLE!.. cari tau disini.. *hoho*
1. Chapter 1 : Kkamjong

Title : KaiSoo (is) not real!

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

All Member exo

..

WARNING…!

.

It's YAOI! .. Boy X Boy… Pairng KaiDo/KaiSoo slight Suho.

.

Ini FF Yaoi pertama saya.

.

So, Maaf kalo bahasanya kaku. . .

.ini juga FF pertama yang di publish disini... nggak bisa publish. Bulet tetek bengek udahlah, semoga nggak banyak typo. Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif dan hayalan dari otakku yang gaje...

udah ga banyak baconT^^

.Baca judulnya itu gini. KaiSoo not real or KaiSoo is Real?. Gaje... Yes!

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Chapter 1

"Kkamjong"

D.O Pov

Aku terbangun begitu menyadari ada yang lengket dan menempel di bibirku. Suara nafas seseorang juga terasa menguap di wajahku. Dan lagi, Tubuhku terasa berkeringat. Pengap. Benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Mataku terasa berat untuk membuka.

Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan wajah seorang namja berkulit tan tepat didepan mataku.

Ah… Apa ini.

Tubuhku terkunci rapat dalam tubuh namja tan itu. Dan… bibir kami bertemu. Bibir itu basah. Dan terasa lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Aish… Apa yang tengah dilakukan namja ini Hah…?.

Aku mengerang dan dengan susah payah kulepaskan tubuh mungilku dari kuncian tubuh kekar Kim Jong In, namja tan itu.

"Ya! Jong In Ah!... Ireona!." Teriakku.

Dia menutup kedua cuping telinga dengan tangannya.

Aish… benar-benar anak ini. Aku lupa kalau dia adalah anak yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuh yang kekar tanpa balutan busana itu. Yeah… Inilah kebiasaan kkamjong (kami menyebutnya kkamjong karena kulitnya yang hitam itu) tidur hanya menggunakan celana dalam, tanpa selembar busana pun. Kkamjong menggeliat dan menggulingkan tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya…

"Bughh!"

Ia terjatuh kesisi ranjangnya. Dengan mata masih terpejam.

Aku sudah frustasi membangunkan namja kebo itu. Ia meringkuk di lantai. Aku meraih selimut dan kucoba menutupi tubuh kekarnya itu.

Blush…

Deg.

Apa yang kurasakan ini. Wajahku memerah begitu tanganku menyentuh bisepnya dan melihat.. ugh… underwearnya itu. Segera kututupi tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

D.O Pov End.

Author Pov

Jong In menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurnya begitu hidungnya mencium aroma masakan dan telinganya menangkap suara super berisik ala Couple BaekYeol. Jong In belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia masih terduduk dilantai, dengan selimut menutupi kakinya. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak pusing karena sempat terjatuh tadi.

Jong In menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuhnya. Dan ia baru sadar, kenapa ia bisa ada di lantai lengkap dengan selimut. Pikirannya mencelos, pasti hyungnya yang manis itu yang berulah. Ia menyunggingkan smirk andalannya, mengingat apa yang tengah ia lakukan kepada namja manis itu kemarin. Namun, seketika smirk itu berubah menjadi senyum yang hambar. Kekecewaan yang mendalam disana.

'Ah… Kyungsoo Hyung pasti akan menjauhiku setelah ini.' Rutuk Jong In sambil memukul kepalanya.

Jong In hendak beranjak dari duduknya, begitu ia mendengar suara khas seseorang berkata di tengah keributan BaekYeol couple.

"Aku akan mengantarkan makanan kekamar Jong In." Ucapnya.

"Arra." Jawab sang leader.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar di buka. Jong In memandang datar kearah pintu yang terbuka. Dari sana, ia melihat namja yang tersenyum kearahnya. Jong In blushing. Mukanya memerah. Namja itu terlihat manis sekali di matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Jong In?." Tanyannya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air minum diatas meja.

Kyungsoo melayangkan sebuah handuk kearah Jong In yang tengah bengong memandanginya.

"Mandilah dulu, setelah itu sarapan. Arra?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Ia mendekat kearah Jong In dan mengambil selimut yang menutupi tubuh namja tan itu. Tak ayal, hatinya dag dig dug tak keruan melihat Abs yang terbentuk sempurna di perut Jong in. Tangannya begitu ingin menyentuhnya. Namun, segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Ia benar-benar gila kalau sampai melakukan itu.

Untunglah, Jong In segera beranjak dan meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi.

Jong In keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati kamarnya sudah bersih. Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan dengan mata agar ia duduk disebelahnya.

"Jong In Ah, Apa kau sakit?." Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah, karena ulahnya tadi, Jong In harus tidur dilantai.

"Ah.. Anni. Gwaenchanaeyo." Jong In duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Hyung, kau cocok sekali jika jadi oemmaku." Kata Jong In.

"YA! Kkamjong!. Aku hanya lebih tua darimu setahun, kenapa kau sudah mengataiku cocok sebagai Ahjumma!." Kesal Kyungsoo.

"hmm… kalau begitu, namjachingu. Otte?." Ucap Jong in yang refleks membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan mata bulatnya. O_O

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung. Jangan menatapku begitu.." Karena aku akan semakin gemas dan tak akan segan-segan memakanmu. Lanjut Jong In dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Kajja, makanlah…"

Jong In tak menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau kkamjong, kenapa kau tidur lagi?." Seru Kyungsoo. Ia memukul bisep Jong In pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Jong In menarik Kyungsoo, membuatnya jatuh kepelukannya.

Author Pov End.

Jong In Pov

Aku memandang wajah Kyungsoo hyung yang seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menyentuh pelan Absku, dan aku merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Segera kutepis pikiran yadong yang sempat menyelimutiku. Kyungsoo hyung menarik tubuhnya dan duduk disebelahku.

"Apa kau punya masalah?." Tanyanya perhatian dengan bola matanya yang indah. Pikiran yadongpun menghampiriku sesaat.

"Anniyo. Wae?."

"Ng… Aku pikir kau ada masalah dengan yeoja chingumu. Makanya kemarin… kau.. mm… Kau…" Ucapan Kyungsoo hyung terbata-bata dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya itu. Benar-benar namja yang manis. Sepertinya, aku sudah tak mampu menahan pikiran yadongku. Kyungsoo hyung benar-benar terlihat manis. Dengan mata bulatnya, kulit putih susunya dan… Ah, jangan salahkan aku jika aku ingin mencium bibir kissable miliknya.

Aku menarik lengan Kyungsoo perlahan, membuat namja imut itu kembali kepelukanku. Aku memeluknya. Merasakan sensasi dari aroma tubuhnya yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

#FlashBack

Aku membalik wajahku dan menatap Kyungsoo hyung tengah tertidur pulas. Pikiranku tak keruan. Benar-benar campur aduk begitu melihat bibir cherrynya yang menggumam pelan. Tanganku terjulur, menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjukku. Perlahan lenganku merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya kepelukanku.

Hangat.

Aku menyukainya.

Saranghae Kyungsoo hyung. Dan akupun mencium lembut bibirnya yang menggumam. Lembut.

#FlashBack End

Aku menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hyung sehingga aku mampu menatap wajahnya yang imut. Dia menatapku heran. Aku merengkuh tengkuknya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat kewajahku. Ia memejamkan mata bulatnya. Aku semakin gemas melihatnya.

Chup..~~

Kukecup bibir yang membuatku gila itu.

Tok-Tok-Tok!.

Pintu kamar diketuk.

Kyungsoo hyung segera menarik tubuhnya dan merapikan dirinya. Aku mengerang sebal. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu 'acaraku'.

"D.O, Kai… Ayo siap-siap sebentar lagi latihan akan dimulai." Ucap Sang leader.

"Nde… Hyung, aku segera keluar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Bukan kau saja Dio yah.. Bawa si danching machine itu juga." Ucapnya.

Kudengar suara kaki Suho hyung menjauhi pintu.

Kyungsoo Hyung memandangku sepintas, wajahnya yang imut itu kini terlihat merah merona. Aku benar-benar gemas melihatnya.

"Kajja Jong In Ah… Kita berangkat." Dia menarikku. Aku mengikutinya asal-asalan. Malas sekali rasanya.

Tunggu. Dia tidak menjauhiku. Wajahnya juga merah merona tadi. Jangan-jangan…

Kyungsoo hyung… Dia, juga menyukaiku?. Aku melihat tangannya yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Kulingkarkan tanganku satunya kelengannya, dan membawanya kedadaku. Aku merasa nyaman memegang lengannya.

"Ya! Kkamjong!. Kenapa kau manja sekali pagi ini." Teriak si Evil Sehun, membuat telingaku berdengung.

Kyungsoo hyung meregangkan lengannya. Namun, aku semakin mempererat peganganku. Kurebahkan kepalaku dibahunya yang lebih pendek dariku. Nyaman.

Aku yakin, Kyungsoo hyung memiliki perasaan yang sama. Semakin yakin, karena ia tak menolak sifat manjaku.

"Ya! Kau Kai Yah! Berhentilah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang mempergoki ulahmu itu?." Ujar Suho hyung.

Kyungsoo hyung menarik lengannya, namun segera kupegang erat. Aku tak mau melepasmu Kyungsoo hyung! Tak mau!.

"Aku agak sakit hyung… Jebal… Aku butuh bahu kyungsoo hyung…" Ucapku semanis mungkin. Kulihat Suho hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit Kai yah!. Sini kupeluk." Ucap si happy Virus, lalu memelukku dari samping. Aisshh… Dia hanya mengganggu!.

"Kalau begini khan, tidak ada yang curiga." Kata si kecil baekhyun yang memeluk Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tak rela.

Posisi kami sekarang. Chanyeol memelukku. Aku bersandar di pundak kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dan si Bacon memeluk lengan Kyungsoo. Ah…! Baekyeol kapel pengganggu!.

"Ya!. Aku juga mau berpelukan dengan kalian Hyung~" Teriak si Magnae epil, lalu berhambur memelukku. Apa-apaan bayi ini.

Suho hyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita seperti keluarga ya?. Aku sebagai Appanya, dan Kyungsoo sebagai eommanya." Ucapnya. Aku melotot. Sementara yang lainnya mengangguk mantap. Kulirik Kyungsoo hyung. Ia hanya menampakkan ekspresi menggemaskannya O_O.

Aku kembali melotot kearah leader berwajah angelic yang tidak lebih tampan dariku itu.

AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA KAU MEREBUT KYUNGSOO HYUNG DARIKU!. Teriakku dalam hati.

TBC…^^

.

.

… FF apakah ini?...

Ternyata saya nggak bakat buat FF. Tapi saya akan berusaha buat demi KaiSoo.. *Plakk…

... Judulnya gaje...

..Waaa…. saya bener2 sakit hati pas baca FF dengan pairing, KaiLu, KaiHun, HunKaiHan…

…Saya ingin melestarikan KaiSoo… kibar2 bendera KaiSoo shipper…!

.

.Mind To review?..


	2. Chapter 2 : Rival

Title : KaiSoo (is) not real!

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

All Member exo

Genre : Genre apa ya ini?

Rated : T for Twelve, M for Man.

Twelve Man alias Exo! *nyambung ga sih?*

Disclaimer : KaiSoo itu hanyalah sebuah official Pair!. Karena sebenarnya, Do kyungsoo itu suami saya! *dibacok

Oke!, saya ngibul..

.

Baca judulnya tuh, KaiSoo not real or Kaisoo is real? gaje?. Yes!

.

WARNING…!

.

It's YAOI! .. Boy X Boy… Pairng KaiDo/KaiSoo slight Suho.

.

Ini FF Yaoi pertama saya.

.

So, Maaf kalo bahasanya kaku. . .

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Chapter 2

"Rival"

Jong In Pov

Koreagrafer kami tidak datang hari ini. Katanya ia ada keperluan di Amerika. Oleh karena itu, kami hanya bermain-main mencoba mengcover beberapa dance dari senior kami. Tapi, ada yang kurang. Yeah… Kyungsoo hyung. Saat kami mencoba mengcover dance "Sexy Free And Single"nya Super Junior Sunbaenim, salah satu personilnya datang keruang latihan kami dan mengambil kyungsoo-ku. Dia adalah Ryeowook Sunbaenim. Dia butuh kyungsoo hyung untuk berlatih menyanyikan lagu duet mereka. Ugh… Setelah berduet "Missing You", dia mau berduet lagu apa lagi.

Aku sedikit sebal, dengan posisinya sebagai main vocal dan posisiku sebagai danching machine, membuat aku dan kyungsoo hyung memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk latihan bersama. Aku dengan project sesama danching machine. Dan Kyungsoo hyung dengan sesama main vocal.

"Daripada kita berlatih tak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih sesuai dengan keahlian kita?. Aku dan baekhyun akan menyusul D.O menemui Ryeowook Sunbaenim. Kau, Chanyeol… daripada mengganggu trainee yang lain, sebaiknya kau latih kemampuan rapmu. Dan kalian berdua, ah… sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti posisi kalian masing-masing. Kajja, Baekhyun kita pergi." Ajak Suho Hyung.

Apakah itu artinya…

Apakah itu artinya, Suho hyung akan bertemu dan berlatih bersama KYUNGSOO hyung?. Ah… leader malaikat itu bagai setan bagiku saat ini. Aku takkan memaafkan dia, kalau sampai menyentuh Kyungsoo hyung-ku.

Sehun mengajakku battling dance dengan iringan rap dari chanyeol hyung. Aku malas, apalagi perutku belum terisi sama sekali pagi ini.

-Kruyuukk…-

Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum, he~~ perutku sepertinya tes vocal didalam sana.

Jong In Pov End

Author Pov

Jong In menggeram pelan begitu pulang dari membeli makanan bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol, ia melihat Kyungsoo, hyung kesayangannya itu, sedang bersenda gurau dengan Suho. Mereka tengah belajar ekspresi. Dan, Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan tawanya begitu leadernya tidak membentuk penghayatan melainkan ekspresi aneh yang sangat lucu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun datang membawa tiga eskrim. Eskrim vanilla untuk leader Suho, Eskrim Strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri, dan eskrim coklat untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka terus tertawa, menertawakan ekspresi payah sang leader. Sementara itu disisi lain, Jong In tengah memandang tiga orang tersebut. Kaku.

Chanyeol yang sumringah melihat tawa Baekhyun, langsung menuju tiga namja yang tengah mengobrol tersebut. Disusul Sehun, yang meninggalkan Jong In mematung sendirian.

"Jong In Ah!. Apa kau mau eskrim?." Teriak kyungsoo, menyadari couplenya itu masih diam dibawah terik matahari. Ia khawatir kulit Jong In yang hitam itu, akan bertambah hitam, jika ia terus-terusan menjemur dirinya. +.+

Mendengar hyung kesayangannya yang memanggilnya, Jong In melangkah riang.

"Ya… Aku juga mau eskrim coklat." Keluh Sehun, begitu melihat Kyungsoo memberikan eskrim rasa coklat ke tangan Jong In.

Jong in terus menjilat eskrimnya, tidak memperdulikan rengekan si magnae evil.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Kamu jangan makan eskrim coklat, nanti kulitmu tambah item!. Mending kamu tukar sama eskrim vanilla milik Suho hyung yang berwarna putih." Ucap Sehun Modus.

Jong In tetap tidak peduli.

Ia malah menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, hyung!, kau mau mencoba eskrimmu?." Ujar Jong In. Ia menyodorkan eskrim ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka sedikit mulutnya dan mengecup eskrimnya. Manis. Tapi tak semanis bibir Jong In. Batinnya.

Ia langsung menggeleng menyadari apa yang barusan difikirkannya. Ia menatap Jong in sekilas yang juga menatapnya dengan pervert. Apa-apaan dia itu. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Aku juga mau eskrim coklat!." Teriak Sehun. Membuat Jong in dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"D.O yah, apa kau mau eskrim vanilla?." Ucap Suho yang membuat Jong In langsung menghabiskan eskrim milik kyungsoo.

Melihat hal itu, Sehun langsung meraih eskrim ditangan Suho dan memakannya.

"Aishh… Kalian berdua! Dasar Magnae Evil!" Teriak Suho. Tanpa sadar, kyungsoo melihat Jong In yang tengah tersenyum. Senang.

Sementara itu, Couple BaekYeol dengan tenangnya berbagi eskrim milik Baekhyun. Tumben.

D.O Pov

"Jamshi…

kkumil kkabwa hanbeon deo nun gamat da tteo boni  
Yeokshi…

neomu ganjeol haetdeon ni ape gido hadeut seo isseo…"

Suho Hyung bernyanyi dengan ekspresi yang sedikit mengalami perbaikan. Aku berniat melanjutkan lirikku setelah bagian Suho hyung. Namun baru saja, membuka mulut Jong In berteriak meminta Suho hyung pergi dari kamar kami.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak kearahku Kai!". Ucap Suho hyung. "Lagipula aku hanya minta ajarkan D.O ekspresi dan juga high tone-nya."

Aku hanya diam. O_O

"Ya! Kau leader! Segeralah pergi dari kamarku karena aku mau tidurr!" teriak Jong In sambil menyeret Suho hyung yang lebih kecil darinya keluar kamar kami.

Cklek.

Jong in mengunci pintu kamar kami.

"Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" Tanyaku. Ia duduk disampingku.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali." Ucapnya pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Ah, mianhae.. Aku akan ke kamar Suho hyung saja, untuk berlatih vocal." Ucapku. Kulihat Kedua bola mata Jong In berkilat. Benci.

"Menyanyilah Hyung. Aku hanya tak suka bila kau bernyanyi dengan Suho Hyung." Ucapnya.

Deg!.

Astaga… Terlalu dini, untukmu berdetak wahai jantung.

Jong In tidur dipangkuanku dan memeluk tubuhku. Tak ayal, jantungku berdegup tak keruan. Aigoo~ kurasa wajahku pun mulai memanas.

"Hyung.." lirihnya.

"Ne.. Aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihanku tadi dengan ryeowook sunbae." Ucapku ceria.

Namun diluar dugaan, Jong In menggigit perutku.

"Ya! Appo!" Teriakku sedikit pelan. Aku tak mau member lain mendengar teriakanku.

"Aku tak suka, kau mengucapkan nama namja lain hyung…" kata Jong In merajuk. Baru kali ini, aku melihatnya semanja ini.

Ia membuka bajuku dan mengecup bagian perutku yang tadi ia gigit. Dasar anak nakal.

"Jong In Ah…"

"Nde hyung…"

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanyaku perhatian. Tapi dia tetap diam dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya diperutku. Kurasakan getaran yang kuat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Darahku serasa mengalir dengan deras. Uh… Aku ini namja normal, kenapa hatiku berdesir setiap aku berdekatan dengan jong in. Kurasa aku sudah, salah mengartikan kedekatan kami selama ini.

Aku yakin, Jong In menciumku kemarin bukan karena dia menyukaiku. Pasti ada alasan lain. Entah dengan yeojachinngunya yang tak pernah dipublikasikannya atau dengan manager. Atau dengan atasan kami. Atau bisa jadi, dengan Sunbae-sunbae lainnya. Aku pernah membaca di novel milik Jong Dae hyung, seorang pemain lelaki yang aku lupa namanya, mencium seorang namja lain karena depresi dengan yeojachingunya. Apa Jong In juga demikian?.

Jong In menarikku, keatas ranjang. Aku menurut. Ia tidur dengan memelukku dari samping. Uh… kenapa dia seperti anak kecil begini?. Bahkan wajahnya yang tampan itu, begitu menggodaku untuk memakannya. Aishh… Apa-apaan aku ini. Apa kata dunia kalau aku sampai mencintai seorang namja?.

Jong in mengerang dalam tidurnya, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku diam saja. Dan membiarkan mataku menutup.

D.O pov End

*********KaiSoo Shipper*********

Author Pov

"Hyung aku Lapaaaarrrrrr~~~~" Teriak Sehun dari arah meja.

Jong In memandang malas kearah dapur disana ada hyung kesayangannya dan rivalnya, Suho hyung. Mereka memasak bersama. Lebih tepatnya, Suho mengganggu acara memasak Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun berteriak kelaparan, karena makanan belum siap dari tadi. Sementara itu, Jong In terbakar api cemburu di tempat duduknya.

Suho dan Kyungsoo memasak sambil menyanyikan lagu Angel. Acara sahut menyahut antara mereka yang didapur dengan Baekhyun yang tengah bercanda dengan Chanyeol di meja makan pun terjadi. Suara mereka terdengar merdu sekali, namun tidak bagi Sehun yang kelaparan dan Jong in yang kemakan api cemburu.

"Ya! Kalian semua! Hentikan nyanyian kalian! Dan segeralah memasak!.." Teriak jong In kesal.

"Ya! Aku juga setuju!." Dukung Sehun yang tengah kelaparan sekarang.

"Aishh… Duo magnae, diamlah dulu. Appa dan Oemma masih memasak." Ucap Suho yang langsung membuat mata Jong In membulat.

Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Ia tertawa bersama Suho. Bersama SUHO.

"Bilang saja, kau hanya mengganggu D.O memasak hyung." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan suara Bassnya.

"haha… habis Oemma kalian ini lucu sekali." Kata Suho saambil mencoba mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Wajah Jong In mengeras.

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo hyung-ku!.

"Ya! Kau! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipi hyungku!" teriak Jong In.

Ia buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengusap kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, Kajja, kita pergi. Disini ada setan!." Ucap Jong in menatap Suho. Lalu, menyeret Kyungsoo keluar Dorm. Membiarkan empat pasang mata memandang heran kearah mereka. Keempat pasang mata itu mengekor Jong In yang tengah menyeret pemban-eh, koki mereka.

BLAM!

Terdengar pintu dorm ditutup kasar oleh Jong In.

Hening Sesaat.

Keempat mata itupun saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa mereka pacaran?." Ucap Baekhyun.

Suho menggeleng tak percaya.

Mata Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

Kemudian ketiga pasang mata beralih menatap sang magnae.

"Ya! Aku Laparrrr!..." Teriak Sehun mengagetkan ketiga namja lainnya.

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol menatap Suho. Mengintimidasi.

"Ya!. Ini semua gara-gara kau Suho hyung!..."

*********KaiSoo Shipper*********

"Jong In Ah!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Ia melepas paksa tangannya yang dipegang oleh Jong In dengan erat.

"Hyung… Wae?." Tanya Jong In sambil menatap wajah Hyungnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau menyeretku keluar?. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan masakanku?."

"Kita makan diluar saja Hyung…" Pinta Jong in memelas.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita yang lain Jong In….?" Keluh Kyungsoo.

Jong In menggaruk-nggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kapan kau bisa dewasa Jong In?. Kau itu ada apa?. Sifatmu itu aneh sekali tauk!" Cecar Kyungsoo.

Jong In hanya menunduk, tak tau apa yang harus diucapkan olehnya.

"Kau kenapa Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, merasa pertanyaan pertamanya tak terjawab.

"Aku..

..Hyung aku…"

*********KaiSoo Shipper*********

Sementara itu Di Dorm.

"Yak!. Kenapa kalian semua menyalahkanku?." Pekik Suho.

"Hyung, kalau kau tak mengganggu Kyungsoo maka Kai takkan marah kan?..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan kalau si kkamjong itu tidak membawa Kyungsoo pasti kita tak akan kelaparan seperti ini?." Rutuk Baekhyun.

"Aku lapaaaarrrrrrr!". Teriak Sehun. Kembali.

Tiga namja lainnya sepakat menutup telingannya.

Suho tidak tega juga menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang menggeliat kayak cacing karena kelaparan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

"Kita cari makan diluar saja nae?." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Suho berbinar.

"Apakah kau akan mentraktir kita hyung?." Tanya Sehun sudah siap dengan bbuing-bbuingnya.

'Oh…Tidak, jangan itu lagi… Kau tau kan aku tak punya uang yang cukup untuk mentraktir si raja makan, uri magnae tercinta ini?.' Batin Suho.

"Pake uang masing-masing ne". Ucap Suho. Ia beranjak mengambil kunci duplikat mobil Van yang memang dipercayakan oleh manager EXO kepadanya.

"Dasar leader pelit." Lirih Baekhyun sambal menjulurkan lidah. Chanyeol menatapnya lucu.

"Hyung…." Rengek Sehun.

BaekYeol mencium gelagat kurang enak.

"Aku nggak punya uang. Aku nebeng kalian ya?." Rengek Sehun memasang puppy eyes nya dan siap-siap melancarkan bbuing-bbuingnya.

"Hyung, kajja kita keluar." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuruti ajakan Chanyeol dan mengindahkan magnae yang masih merengek ditempatnya.

"Ya, hyung Jahat!... Luhan hyung!. Hyungdeul disini nggak ada yang mau mentraktir Thehun!".

Ettdaaahhh…

Suho yang numpang lewat menampakkan ekspresi -_-.

Kalau D.O ada di ruangan yang sama mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi O_O nya.

Sayangnya, D.O tengah bersama Kai sekarang.

*********KaiSoo Shipper*********

KaiSoo Side.

"Aku…

.

..Aku ingin naik bianglala hyung…" Ucap Jong In polos.

Kyungsoo menatap heran kearah roomatenya.

Sementara itu, dalam hatinya Jong In merutuk perkataannya barusan.

'Kau benar-benar payah Jong In!.' Bentaknya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat.

"Huf… sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau tengah kelaparan?." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jong In mengangguk, "Nae Hyung. Tapi, aku lupa tak bawa uang tadi."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Aisshhh…. Kau yang menarikku keluar!. Kau yang mengacaukan acara memasakku!. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau tak bawa uang?.. Aish…"

"Mianhee Hyung.." Jong In menunduk, Kyungsoo tak tega.

Anak ini benar-benar…

"Pakai uangku saja, Kajja…" Ucap Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jong In dan menyeretnya

"Hyung…"

"Nae…"

"Setelah makan kita naik bianglala nae?."

"Apa kau mau memakai uangku lagi?." -_-

Jong In tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Nanti aku ganti."

"Tidak usah. Tapi kau harus janji harus menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku nae?."

Kyungsoo memandang Jong In perhatian.

"Nanti kita bicarakan saat didalam kotak bianglala." Jawab Jong In serius. Entah, rencana apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia melepas pegangan Kyungsoo. Tangannya beralih merangkul pundak Hyungnya itu.

"Hyung… Boleh aku pinjam Handphonemu?."

*********KaiSoo Shipper*********

Disisi lain disebuah restoran.

Drrrtt.. Drrt… Drrrtt…

Ponsel Suho bergetar daam saku jaketnya.

From : Do Kyungsoo

"_Aku pulang agak malam hyung. Aku akan menemani Jong In seharian ini. Jangan khawatirkan aku. –Kyungsoo-"_

Aissh!... Suho merasa kesal sekarang.

Tunggu, kenapa ia harus kesal?.

"Hyung dari siapa…?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencomot bulgogi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo. Ia akan pulang terlambat nanti." Jelas Suho.

"Apa mereka kencan?." Tanya Chanyeol.

Suho menggeleng, "Entahlah…"

"Apa hubungan mereka lebih dari 'official couple'?" Ujar Baekhyun menyelidik.

Mungkin saja…

.

.

..

TBC

.

.

Huwahahaha…. Maafkan saya karena sudah men TBC kan chapter ini?... udah panjang kan?. Dah panjang kan?...

Maaf ya?... ceritanya makin kesini makin nggak jelas… hohoho…

Semoga readerdul nggak bingung bacanya. Inilah saya apa adanya. *eh

.

..Thanks For Reviewer…

Tanpa kalian aku galau… *Hiks* *lebay

**baby kyungie** : makasih atas ripiuwnya… mumu :*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : masak sih? *kepo… oh, jadi kepingin muter tuh video sukira,, hehe

**Kyungieee** : bukan author ya, yg unyu?. *digolok.. okeh,, makasih ya, saiang

**Shintadp** : iye,, saia juga se8

**lee kaisoo** : peluk juga *hug*.. ni dah lanjut chingu

**zhiewon189** : makasih ya… :* mumumu

**ajib4ff** : iya makasih doanya.. jadi terharu..

Lovu u all… mumumu *jangan jijay ya?.*

.

**#Mind To Review?.**


End file.
